


Vow to be yours

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [105]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (because our boys deserve the fluff), Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Begging, Boys In Love, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Good Boy Spencer Reid, Good Dom Aaron Hotchner, Gratuitous Smut, Kneeling, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Aaron/Spencer, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Spencer Reid, Teasing, Vague Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “See, I thought I’d made myself clear when I said I wouldn’t stand for any time of bedroom talk when we’re on a case,” Hotch said quietly, taking a single, agonising step towards Spencer. “And I definitely thought you knew better than to talk about scenes around me at work. So tell me, what exactly made you think it was okay to talk about a scene like that? Did you enjoy seeing me lose it as you went on about kneeling and loyalty and vows and complete submission? Did you, baby?”“Sir, I-”“Did I say you could speak?”
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Vow to be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Hotch had been looking at him all day.

Spencer wasn’t sure when it had started – wasn’t sure if he had missed something while he had been busy digging through books for the case – but it was impossible to miss. His husband hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him all afternoon and, although Spencer didn’t mind it, there was something strange about his lover’s attitude.

Even once the case was over, the unsub locked away and the last target saved before any harm could come to her, Hotch continued staring at Spencer intensely. Clearly, _something_ had happened during their stay in San Francisco. Something important enough to have distracted Hotch from the case and the horrors going on around them. Something that had him snapping more than usual, pushing them all to close the case ‘faster than this, it shouldn’t be that hard’, and sending Spencer heated looks that had never made an appearance during a case before.

“Everything alright with husband dearest?” Emily whispered, taking the seat across from Spencer and raising her eyebrows at him curiously. “I haven’t seen him this tense since- Well, since the two of you finally figured things out, actually.”

“I’m not sure,” Spencer frowned. He had never liked admitting he was clueless, especially not when it had something to do with the man he loved. “It started a day or two ago, I think? He was fine during the first part of the investigation, but he got tenser the further we delved into the unsub’s life. Or the victims’, maybe. I don’t know.”

“Have you considered it might have been both?” Emily chuckled, a knowing glint entering her eyes.

“What do you know?” Spencer asked, his brows furrowing deeply. “Did something happen when I wasn’t around?”

“Oh no, I think something happened when you _were_ around,” Emily grinned, relaxing back into her seat. “Tell me, Spencer, what was special about this case? What helped us find the unsub and his precise hunting ground? You should remember, since you’re the one who made that break.”

“Are you talking about his interest in the BDSM scene?” Spencer scrunched his nose up in confusion. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d had to deal with particularly sexually active – and kinky – unsubs. It had never bothered Hotch in the past and given the nature of _their_ sex life- “I’m not sure why you think that may have caught Hotch off guard. He’s no stranger to that side of the world, believe me.”

“That was- that was not something I needed to know,” Emily mock-gagged, although Spencer could tell she was at least moderately impressed by the revelation. “But I was actually thinking about what you discussed in great length while discussing the parallels between the unsub’s interest in BDSM and his interest in history.”

It took Spencer less than two seconds to understand what Emily was referring to and, once he did, he felt a sudden blush rise on his cheeks. That particular conversation _did_ coincide with the time when Hotch had started acting strangely, and the topic had been new and unpredictable enough to justify a strong reaction from his lover.

Spencer simply hadn’t realised _history_ would be the thing to distract Hotch from a case.

“How long until we land?” He asked, sitting up in his seat and glancing in his husband’s direction, suddenly all too aware of what was waiting for him once they got home.

“An hour or so, why?” Emily asked, flipping through the book Spencer had been reading before her interruption. “Wait, no, _no_ , I don’t want to know. I love you and would love to help you get through whatever realisation occurred in your mind right now, but I have a feeling I really don’t want to know this.”

“You’re- not wrong,” Spencer grimaced slightly, his cheeks still burning brightly embarrassedly. He wasn’t ashamed of his or Hotch’s preferences, not even a little bit, but there were some things their colleagues didn’t need to know. “Would you mind maybe- I mean- You don’t have to tell the others about this just yet, right?”

“I don’t,” Emily hummed, a small smirk tugging at her lips. “But I would. You’re just lucky I think this makes for _perfect_ blackmail material.”

“Right,” Spencer murmured, rubbing at his eyes tiredly and turning to stare out of the plane window.

The sun was already setting, which meant he and Hotch wouldn’t have to pick Jack up before going home, which meant…

A shiver of anticipation ran up Spencer’s spine as he thought about the many, many things his lover could make him do once they got back to their house. The case had taken them almost a week, and their strict rule on celibacy while they were at work meant Hotch would be even more demanding than usual.

(Not that Spencer minded in the slightest).

As the plane progressively got them closer to D.C., Spencer went over his words and the vow of loyalty he had discussed while looking into historical BDSM scenes, feeling himself get more and more eager as time passed. He could already imagine his lover’s breath on his skin, the way he would stand above him and smile and get him off as slowly as he could manage.

By the time the plane landed and the rest of the team left the aircraft, Spencer could barely contain his excitement and arousal. Hotch had caught his gaze ten minutes before landing and hadn’t looked away since then, and Spencer- Spencer was helpless, already seconds away from begging Hotch to forget about going home and just take him right there.

“Absolutely not,” his husband breathed out as Spencer stood from his seat and took two steps in Hotch’s direction. “Turn around and get out of the jet before we do something we both regret. The car is in the parking lot right where you left it, so I want you to walk there calmly and wait for me to drive you home, alright?”

Spencer nodded, but a single unimpressed look from Hotch had him blurting out a ‘ _Yes, Aaron_ ,” faster than ever.

He knew better than to test his lover’s limits when he wanted something so desperately. There was no denying that Hotch wanted him to kneel and beg and cry for release, but Spencer wasn’t a fool. His husband’s desire was strong, but his need for control was stronger. If Spencer stepped even just a little out of line, there was no _way_ he would get what he wanted.

And that? That was unacceptable.

The walk to the car was agonising, and the wait for Hotch to get in after him even more so, but Spencer didn’t even blink as his husband slid into the driver’s seat. The proud look his lover sent him was more than worth it.

“So good for me,” Hotch whispered, raising his hand to brush his fingers down Spencer’s cheek gently. “Are you okay? We’re not home yet, and you usually prefer being in the bedroom before we start anything like this. I could see yourself getting worked up, but we can wait for you to calm down before leaving, if you want.”

“I’m fine,” Spencer said softly. Hotch had a point; Spencer generally only let Hotch take control when they were in the safety of their home, but… He didn’t feel uncomfortable, not even a little bit uneasy. The rest of the team was gone, and they only had a short drive to get to the house, and all he would have to do was listen to his lover’s voice attentively. “Really.”

“Are you sure? Because you seem pretty out of it,” Hotch said, a hint of concern colouring his tone. “What are your safe words, beautiful?”

“Red for stop,” Spencer whispered, his breath hitching as his husband’s hand came up to cup the back of his neck. He could feel himself relax even more with every touch. “Orange for slow down or- or let me talk.”

“Good boy,” Hotch hummed. “Now, I know you’re all keyed up for me, but I’m going to need you to try to rest until we get home, alright? No teasing, no touching yourself, and no talking. Can you do that for me? Nod if you understand.”

Spencer nodded surely, smiling slightly at his lover before letting his eyes glaze over and stare into the distance. He had never been the best at getting out of his own head, but Hotch’s firm and loving orders never failed to quiet his mind. It was one of the reasons he loved his husband so much.

“Spencer.”

Hotch’s voice had the younger man blinking the haziness away until he could see his husband’s face clearly again. The man’s eyes were dark and hungry again, and Spencer felt his body respond to the look immediately. As much as he hated to admit it, his husband’s demand that he rest had helped more than he could have imagined.

His mind felt sharper than it had when he’d walked off the plane, and his skin tingled in anticipation as Hotch gestured towards the house and let Spencer trail after him at his own pace. It wasn’t like they were in a hurry; they both knew where they would end up by the end of the night.

And if Spencer all but ran up the stairs to their room as soon as Hotch disappeared into the kitchen to grab some water? Well, no one had to know but him.

In hindsight, though, he should have known hurrying wouldn’t get him anywhere. If the wait on the plane had been long and painful, this was downright _torture._ His skin was on fire, his thoughts on edge, his heart skipping, his legs weak and, as much as he wanted to touch himself to relieve himself just a little bit, he knew better than to break Hotch’s most important room.

If Spencer wanted to get off, he would have to earn it first. And earning it meant that touching himself was an absolute no-go. Although really, his husband wasn’t making it easy for him. A few minutes longer, and Spencer thought he might have broken the rule anyway, consequences be damned.

“Good boy,” were the first words out of Hotch’s lips when he entered the room and spotted Spencer, standing with his hands behind his back, still fully clothed. “I bet you didn’t even move an inch once you’d found the perfect spot, huh?”

Spencer shook his head rapidly, fighting the urge to shift and fidget. Nothing would make Hotch slow down like a sign that Spencer was already struggling to control himself.

“Tell me baby, do you know what’s had me so distracted these past few days? Feel free to answer,” Hotch crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze not leaving Spencer’s for a single moment.

After his little talk with Emily, Spencer was almost certain he knew what was going on and why Hotch was so in need of a change in their usual routine, but he wasn’t about to say that. Hotch may have given him permission to speak, but a single word out of line would take them five steps backwards and Spencer wasn’t willing to risk it.

“See, I thought I’d made myself clear when I said I wouldn’t stand for any time of bedroom talk when we’re on a case,” Hotch said quietly, taking a single, agonising step towards Spencer. “And I _definitely_ thought you knew better than to talk about scenes around me at work. So tell me, what exactly made you think it was okay to talk about a scene like that? Did you enjoy seeing me lose it as you went on about kneeling and loyalty and vows and complete submission? Did you, baby?”

“Sir, I-”

“Did I say you could speak?” Hotch asked disapprovingly. He was playing with his words and they both knew it, but Spencer was desperate and knew he’d have plenty of opportunities to get back at his husband later. Now wasn’t the time; not when submission was the only thing on both their minds.

So, instead of protesting, he just shook his head once, letting his eyes drop down to the floor in a silent apology.

“I don’t care how important the information was to the case,” Hotch continued, “you should have waited until we were alone or until I was gone. Now, because I know you didn’t mean any harm, I’m going to let you off easy this time, alright? But if you pull something like that again, I’ll make sure you’re _sobbing_ for my forgiveness, tied up and unable to come. Do I make myself clear? Words.”

“Yes, sir,” Spencer answered immediately, his words coming out choked and barely audible.

“That being said, I think your little speech the other day brought up some ideas in both of our minds, wouldn’t you agree?” Hotch smirked, closing the distance between them until Spencer could almost – _almost_ – touch him. “Now, this is something just a little bit different for both of us, so if you need to stop at any time, you’ll…? Loud enough for me to hear, please.”

“Red if I can speak, blink hard three times if I can’t,” Spencer choked out, preening when Hotch rewarded him with a kiss.

“Very good,” Hotch nodded, smiling at Spencer one last time before letting his eyes darken. “As I remember it, there are three parts to this little vow you’ll be making today, and I’m going to make sure you are begging for release by the time you’re done with them. On your knees.”

Spencer found himself kneeling in front of Hotch before the man was even done speaking, his eyes never straying from his lover’s face – just the way Hotch liked them. His heart was already beating fast, his senses working in overdrive as the older man raised one of his hands and threaded his fingers into Spencer’s hair, tugging on it until his head was tilted almost completely upwards.

“So pliant for me, aren’t you?” Hotch chuckled. “So eager to vow your loyalty and submission to me. Hands in front of you.”

Seconds later, the older man was pulling a familiar black rope out from behind him. Spencer didn’t even have the time to wonder when Hotch had gotten it before his hands were being tied together tightly and placed delicately on his lap.

“You have two minutes to make your vow, and you’d better make it convincing,” Hotch said, leaning in closely so his words were whispered directly into Spencer’s ear. “I have standards, and I don’t see why I should accept your offer of submission if you can’t do it fast. Two minutes and not a second more, is that clear?”

Spencer nodded rapidly, begging his thoughts to rearrange themselves long enough for him to speak. His brain already felt like it had been melted, arousal taking over almost every other sense in his body, but Spencer knew Hotch wouldn’t hesitate to leave him there, kneeling and needy on the floor, if his vow didn’t satisfy him.

“Well then, you’d better start quickly,” Hotch smiled darkly, stepping away from Spencer and straightening himself up to his full height again, only his fingers on Spencer’s head staying in place.

“I come here to- today,” Spencer began, his voice breaking as his husband’s fingers tightened painfully in his hair. “Asking you to consider my vow of loyalty, devotion, and sub- submission to you.”

Spencer barely let himself take a second to breathe and go over the vows he knew Hotch would remember from their conversation in San Francisco.

_Safe, honest, sure, useful, pliant._

“I come here, vowing to always know my limits and ensure my o- own safety,” he barely bit back a moan as Hotch threw his jacket aside and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I come here, vowing to always be honest and- and sure in my decisions, to always ask for what I need most. I come here, vowing to- _fu-_ vowing to bring you pleasure before anything else. I come here, vowing to let you give me pleasure and use me exactly how you want to.”

By the time Spencer paused to breathe again, Hotch was wearing nothing but black briefs. His eyes hadn’t left Spencer once, and although the younger man was the one still wearing clothes, he had never felt more naked.

“With these words, I ask for your consideration and promise to serve you as best as I can,” Spencer lost his breath again as the briefs slid onto the floor and left Hotch completely bare in front of him. His hands struggled against their bindings and his mouth watered at the thought of getting his lips closer to his lover, but he knew better than to do anything unsolicited. “This vow I make to you for the rest of my life.”

For a few seconds, the only thing Spencer could hear were his own panting breaths, his lungs gasping for air as Hotch looked him over slowly. Holding in his whimpers and pleas had never been harder, and Spencer wondered if his lover had any idea how _insane_ he was making him.

“You’ve always had a way with words, haven’t you?” Hotch murmured, letting his fingers slide underneath Spencer’s chin to raise it gently. “Now what was the next step again? Seal it with a kiss?”

Before Spencer could nod or show his agreement in any way, Hotch captured his lips in a bruising kiss, and Spencer couldn’t keep his moans quiet as his husband kissed him harshly, one hand tight around the back of his throat while the other rested over Spencer’s bound hands.

His arousal spike and even though he was still fully dressed, even though his lover had barely even touched him since they had gotten back home, Spencer felt himself step onto the edge of release. His entire body was burning with desire and restrained passion, his entire mind begging him to speak up and start pleading for something more, more than a kiss, more than a touch, _anything_.

A second later, Hotch was gone again, leaving nothing but the memory of his kiss behind as he leaned against their bed, arms crossed over his chest and a satisfied smile on his face. Spencer couldn’t help but tug harshly at the rope tied around his wrists, desperate for any kind of – sweet, sweet – friction.

“You’re going to hurt yourself doing that,” his lover’s voice halted his movements. “And I would hate for us to have to stop this before we can conclude our deal, wouldn’t you? See, you’ve already given me so much tonight. Your words, your arousal, your _tears_.”

Spencer would have argued that he hadn’t cried – yet, his mind whispered – but the taste of salt on his lips had him biting back a protest. His cheeks flamed as he realised he couldn’t do anything to get rid of the proof of his mental and physical anguish. Hotch had him completely at his mercy and they both knew it.

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t even let my baby have something nice in exchange for his vows?” Hotch smiled, his eyes warming ever-so-slightly as he stepped towards their dresser and pulled out a small bag Spencer had never seen before. “I was going to save this for your birthday, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever to give you something new. Do you want it, pretty one?”

Spencer was nodding enthusiastically before Hotch could say anything else, his eyes lit up with excitement as his lover opened the bag and pulled out the most stunning panties Spencer had ever seen. They were far more delicate than anything he’d ever worn, dark red and lacy and too small to cover much of anything, and-

And they were perfect.

Spencer could barely contain his eagerness as Hotch levelled him with a stern stare, untied his hands, and slowly started to undress him.

His lover’s careful touches weren’t enough to provide Spencer with what he really wanted, but he let his body lose itself in the feeling of Hotch’s hands on him – no matter how gently – to let him last until the older man finally gave in to his own urges.

Admittedly, Hotch had always been far more patient than Spencer was. He undressed Spencer slower than he ever had before, letting his fingers trail over his skin enticingly but never firmly enough for Spencer to lean into the touch. He took his clothes off one item at a time, pressing a kiss to the inside of Spencer’s thighs as he slid his brief’s off and replaced them with the beautiful red panties.

And just like that, they were done.

“If you make a sound, no matter how soft, I’ll make sure you come so fast you won’t get to enjoy even a second of it,” Hotch threatened quietly as he dragged a pliant Spencer to the bed, laying him down and staring at him like he was a masterpiece.

Hotch wasn’t a sadist, but there were times when Spencer wondered if this type of torture – the waiting, the whispers, the too-soft touches – wasn’t worse than anything else the older man could have done to him. Spencer would have gladly taken pain if it meant he could feel _something_.

The only reason he didn’t beg, the only reason he didn’t try to seduce Hotch with his moans, was because he knew his lover wouldn’t hesitate to follow through on his menace. He knew if there was one thing Spencer hated almost as much as being denied an orgasm, it was being rewarded _too fast_. He’d been on edge for who knew how long, and he wasn’t about to let his lover get him off in less than a minute.

But _god_ , that was easier said than done.

Just as Spencer was starting to wonder if his husband was ever going to move, Hotch prowled towards him, swiftly getting him back on his hands and knees before tugging his head up and letting the tip of his dick brush against Spencer’s lips. Spencer breathed in the smell hungrily, pleasure tingling down his spine as his lover finally – _finally_ – pushed his length into Spencer’s waiting mouth.

If there was one taste Spencer could never get enough of, it was this one. It was Hotch fucking his mouth too fast for Spencer to keep up, his hand pulling at his hair almost painfully – the sweetest of all agonies.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Hotch moaned loudly, quickening his pace and chuckling when Spencer gagged. “And you’re all mine. For the rest of your life, isn’t that right? What I wouldn’t do to keep you here all day, tied up and waiting for me to get home. I bet you’d be patient, wouldn’t you? Such a good boy, always doing everything you can to bring me pleasure. Does it get you off, Spencer, watching me come while you can’t even touch yourself? So fucking needy for it.”

If Spencer had had permission, he would have come right there and then. As it was, only the feeling of his throat tightening uncomfortably around his lover’s dick kept his orgasm at bay.

Just a few minutes longer, he told himself. Hotch was getting closer and closer as he spoke, the words getting him off just as much – if not more – as they did Spencer. It would only be a matter of time before he lost control, and then Spencer would be given what he truly wanted.

He just needed to be good for a few moments longer. Just a few, just a few- Just a few minutes.

A broken moan slipped past his lips even as his mouth filled with Hotch’s come. Spencer did his best to swallow it all, wondering how far he’d been lost in his mind that he hadn’t even heard his lover’s warning. He could feel some of his lover’s come dripping down his chin and did his best to capture it with his fingers, sucking them into his mouth before Hotch could reprimand Spencer.

“I know what you’re doing,” the older man said huskily. “And you’re lucky you look so pretty right now. Tell me baby, should we ruin these panties, or do you think you can be patient enough and wait for me to take them off you before coming?”

Spencer was seconds away from spilling into the panties. He knew he was, and he knew a single touch from his lover would probably be enough to get him over the edge. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, the precome seeping through his underwear’s thin material, the sweat dripping from every inch of his skin.

He wanted to come. He wanted to come more than he wanted anything else. And yet-

“Take them off, please sir,” he choked out, sobbing as Hotch complied, letting his hands stroke up and down Spencer’s thighs, his back, his ass, until they finally wrapped around the offending garment. “Please, _please, please sir_. I need to- please, please, I can’t-”

The panties slid down to his knees, and Spencer came with a strangled shout, Hotch’s name pouring off his lips like a prayer, a call for help, a beg for mercy. His vision went black at the edges as pleasure flooded his body and mind, everything disappearing as his thoughts turned to ‘ _Aaron, Aaron’_.

When he came to, he felt more tired than he had all week, his body still shaking and his teeth chattering as the cool air nipped at his skin. He tried to speak up, to say something – anything – to get his husband to understand what was wrong, but his jaw refused to move and his hands shook too badly for him to reach out to Hotch.

“There you go,” his husband’s voice broke him out of his rising panic. Seconds later, Spencer felt a sweater being pulled over his head and two blankets being wrapped around his shoulders. “I cleaned us up while you were still out of it; you didn’t even blink. Are you feeling okay, beautiful? Do you need anything? There’s water on the bedside table and food downstairs, or I could get a bath ready for you…”

“I just want to sleep,” Spencer croaked out. “Will you-”

Hotch nodded before Spencer could finish his sentence, kissing the top of his head softly as he turned their lamp off and curled his arms around Spencer’s waist. Like this, they fit like two puzzle pieces. It never failed to amaze Spencer just how _well_ they worked, how seamless their relationship was.

“Love you,” he whispered, needing to get the words out before falling asleep.

“I love you too, baby,” Hotch whispered back, his breath tickling the back of Spencer’s neck. “You are the most incredible man in the world, I hope you know that.”

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, to respond with something even half as romantic as what Hotch had managed, but-

He was so _tired_.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his husband’s arms wrapped around him and his loving voice echoing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And a huge thank you to Em and Carif for reading the fic over and cheering me on <3 I got bored during one of my medieval history lectures and my brain came up with this little piece of smut, so I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't been writing much m/m lately, so bear with me on this one!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
